


1x13 Continuation (I love you, Betty Cooper)

by SleuthingDistraction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x13 continuation, Betty/Jughead - Freeform, F/M, Juggie, Mild Smut, Tame Smut But Still There, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthingDistraction/pseuds/SleuthingDistraction
Summary: The sex scene we were all deprived of when Tall Boy knocked and asked Jughead to join the Serpents.





	1x13 Continuation (I love you, Betty Cooper)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first bit of writing I’m sharing publicly, I hope you enjoy reading it as I know this has been done before, hopefully my take on it is a little different.
> 
> Big love.  
> xo
> 
> Ps. follow my tumblr for more Bughead things https://sleuthingdistraction.tumblr.com

With sweaty palms and a nervous thump in his chest, Jughead reached in his pocket to grab the keys for the trailer. Nervous about what Betty would think about being here alone, just the two of them. He’d cleaned the place, with the hopes of it starting to feel like home again, despite everything the walls had seen and heard over the years, this place was home, a sanctuary of laughs, cries, empty cereal bowls and knocked over beer bottles. Jughead had planned to stay here despite having a foster family, this was his place. No more late nights at the drive in, no more sleeping at school or wondering where he could lay his head that night. This would be where he would plan to get his family back together. 

He pulled out the keys, the jingling noise breaking the silence as the door creaked open. Betty entered first, Jughead being the gentleman as always. Her green eyes widened, surprise and happiness written all over her face. “Wow, looks great in here.” The reaction Jughead had hoped for, he replied ever so humble and nonchalant, “Cleaned it up, after Sheriff Keller thrashed it, just in case my dad...” he didn’t finish, not wanting the words to escape his mouth, they both knew what words were left un said, the hope of his father being innocent and being released from jail was at the forefront of his mind. “Until he gets out, I’m not giving up on him Jug.” Betty cut in, knowing that he couldn’t do this alone, not wanting him to. He’d been there for her, all she wanted to do was be there for him too.  
He looked at her while these words filled the air in the cold, dimly lit trailer. Betty looking around, her back to him now. He followed her with his eyes, never losing sight of her. He couldn’t help himself, no one had ever said something so sincere and meaningful, he knew this was the time to tell her how he felt, how every minute they’d spent together were ones he cherished, longed for and never wanted to end. “Hell no, that’s why I love you, Betty.” Pulling off his signature crown beanie, shoulders drooped and longing in his eyes. It seemed like forever before Betty turned around to meet his gaze, she wasn’t expecting these words, not here, not tonight. That didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear them, she did and up until this point she never knew how much she wanted it, needed it in fact. “I love you, Betty Cooper” he breathed out, almost as if this was the last words he’d ever say, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t forced. It was the most natural five words that had ever left his mouth, shoulders still slumped, eyes drawn in on the woman he loved, needed, wanted. He stood there, watching as she walked over to him, slow, never losing sight of each others eyes. “Jughead Jones, I love you.” Her eyes tilted to his lips, smiling as she poured the words into him, wanting to stay in this moment forever. Jughead’s brow furrowed, drinking in the words, letting them hit him like a speeding truck down the highway. Eyes still drawn to each other, Betty let out short chuckle almost as if to say “of course we love each other.” Nothing ever felt as right as this moment did.

She cupped his face in her hands, his face that owned a snarl, a grimace. Now held the softest, most angelic and vulnerable look she had ever seen. Their lips met, like two magnets that had been tantalised against each other for far to long. They melted in to the kiss, together and in sync. Slow and soft but not for long, their bodies together, hands cradling each other, the passion starting to rise, quick and wild like a fire spreading between land and trees. He scooped her up, pulling her closer as if she was the antidote to his pain and he couldn’t take it anymore. A harsher chuckle left her mouth this time, a smile spreading across her face as she leaned in to him, giving herself over to him completely. Kisses, now hard and erratic. Hands wandering, unbuttoned coats soon became a pile of nothing on the floor. This feeling, they both felt it, for the first time, no words were needed. They craved each other, eager to be closer than ever before bodies writhing against each other as Jughead backed Betty up onto the counter top in the small, cramped kitchen, coffee mugs rattling together at the impact of bodies hitting the cupboard doors. Hands everywhere and anywhere neither one wanting to leave a piece of skin go untouched. He was rougher now, the hunger he felt for her, out there for her to see, the hunger only she could feed. Then almost simultaneously, Betty’s top was rising above her head, a smirk crossed Jughead’s face, taking every bit of her in. Her porcelain skin, her soft vanilla scent, the way her hair fell perfectly and grazed her shoulders. There she was, in front of him just as hungry for him as he was for her, Jughead’s jumper was next to join the pile that was wracking up on the floor, the trail of passion, heat and lust leading to the two young lovers.

 

As he planted kisses over her neck, hands gripping on to her as her legs wrapped around his body like a shield of armour. Her fingers wrapped around his raven coloured hair. Their lips met again, coming back together like a long lost memory. Their bodies touching, skin scorching. So lost in this moment, so lost in each other it was a surprise that the loud knock on the stand alone trailer door spooked them, both letting out a aggravating huff, Jughead leaning into Betty as they both looked at where the sound had echoed from. “Oh my god!” Betty shrieked as she was snapped back to the real world. “Is that your Mom?” Jughead replied a look of confusion and shock as the realisation hit him, it wasn’t just him and Betty anymore. This moment interrupted as reality set in. “Who else would it be?” Both moving away from one another as Betty, as so regretfully scrambled to put on her top, Jughead walking toward the door, pulling his sweater over his head, letting out a sigh and straightening himself up, he reached for the doorknob. A gust of cold air seeping through, taking away the heat that was surrounding them just seconds before.

 

To Jughead’s surprise,it wasn’t Alice Cooper standing there, all high and mighty with disapproving eyes. It was in fact a group of people he’d never seen, all behind one another, laced in leather and the subtle scent of gasoline and alcohol swarming them. Tall Boy was his name, the front man of the pack, the man who had knocked on the door and disrupted a young couple about to embark on a new experience with each other about to connect in ways they never thought they would. “Easy HotDog, he’s family.” The man standing a few steps down from the trailer door ordered as he tugged on the leash of a shabby, wet dog.  
“Hey.” Jughead’s reply left his mouth, like a question to the men he’d never seen before standing at his door in the dead of night. “Heard your dad could of named names but didn’t…” the man with a nose ring and hair way past his shoulders spurted out. “Serpents take care of their own… We wanted you to know, no matter what happens to him, however long he’s gone. We got your back.” No response was needed, jughead’s face said it all, confusion, anger, shock and surprisingly to even himself a feeling of belonging. A feeling that could not be shaken, although in total surprise and questions mounting up in his head, it remained. Snapped back into the present, the man, the tall man reached an arm out, hand full of worn leather, heavy and thick. That’s where it clicked, Jughead noticed the ever so recognisable Serpent logo, a two headed green snake coupled with ‘SOUTHSIDE SERPENTS’ in bold lettering. “It’s yours, if you want it.” The tall man stated handing over the now rain soaked leather jacket to Jughead.He looked at it, only to validate what he already knew it was, taking a sharp look at the tall man, a small smirk crossed his face, devilish somehow. He shook out the jacket, holding it by the collar before swiftly putting one arm in and then the other. A rush of power seeping through his veins, the smell of the leather filling his nose as he looked down to straighten it out over his body. “Juggie...” the sound of her voice bringing him back from his trance, there she was standing, peeking through the space between the door, looking at him with questions in her voice and fear in her eyes. He looked back at her, no words able to escape him. 

His expression said it all, ‘life as we know it has changed’. They stayed there for a moment looking at each other no words exchanged when the noise of the dog, now to be known as HotDog, barking brought Jughead to turn his gaze to the group of leather wearing, cigarette smoking serpents leaving the trailer, a nod from the tall man to Jughead was reciprocated as they walked off into the night, leaving the two young lovers to pick up were they left off, or not.  
Betty walked back into the trailer, head in shaking hands, questions whizzing through her mind and worry embodying her. As the trailer door shut, Jughead turned to notice Betty, pacing, walking between the coffee table and the couch. “Betty, stop. Let’s talk about this?” Jughead standing in front of her now, hands wrapped around her arms, sweaty and shaking. “The serpents Jug? Really, that is what you’re going to be now. A hog riding, leather wearing gang banger?” Anger filled her face. “It’s not just that Betty, please just hear me out. I know at first glance it’s intimidating and scary, but they’re my family. My dad is their king, their leader. They’re going to protect me and jeez, maybe even help us get him out of that hell hole he’s in!” She looked at him, limbs stilling under the security of his touch, eyes drawn together. Betty knew he was right, they were his family, she knew now more than ever that family runs deeper than blood, well damn of course it did. That’s how she felt about Jughead, he was her family now, braving the tough world and every obstacle in their way, together. Always together. The look in his eyes; scared that he might lose her by joining the serpents, fear of losing himself by joining, but hope, the smallest strain of hope glazed over his eyes, that maybe, just maybe she’ll stay and help him through this, help him get his dad back like she said before. “Okay Jug.” Her shoulders lowered, shedding the weight of the past 10 minutes and letting out a sigh. “Okay, okay Juggie. I support you, and your decisions on whatever journey you need to take, I’ll be here. Whatever it takes and wherever it leads us.” A silent pause crept in as Jughead heard the words, how could this be happening, how did I get so damn lucky? “I love you Betty Cooper.” He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, soft and gentle. A thank you with no words. “Plus, the leather suits you Jug, you look kinda sexy in that jacket.” She said biting down on her bottom lip, looking through her eyelashes as she felt her cheeks blush red as she thought to herself ‘why did I just say that out loud?’ His eyes shot to her mouth, her biting on her lip done something to him, shivers sent down his spine at the memories of their steamy kitchen kisses earlier. “Oh, you think so uh?” That smirk was back, eyes burning into Betty’s, smugness taking over his whole body. She looked back at him, the flush of red now turning into a fire storm inside her. He pulled her in closer, so close their noses were touching and the breeze of each others breaths swallowing them up. “You know, I think it would look even better next to yours, right over there on the floor.” He whispered into her ear, sending shockwaves down her spine and her hairs standing up on the back of her neck. His kisses planting now, up her neck along her jaw, landing along her collar bone. Her hands slid up into his hair once more entwining every strand she could grasp pulling his face to hers, lips colliding and tongues battling each other in the midst of passion.

It wasn’t long before the jacket that Jughead had wanted to join Betty’s was off, in a pool along with her top and his jumper. They lowered themselves onto the ground, Betty straddling him now, knees either side of his hips, fingers tantalising his belt buckle and button to his jeans. “Are you sure?” He asked pushing a loose strand of hair behind Betty’s ear. “Yes Juggie, I want you, I want all of you tonight.” And with those words there lips crashed together once more, Jughead’s hand grabbing either side of her skirt and pulling it up, over her head. Picking her up, her legs either side of his hips still, he carried her to the bedroom, put her down on the bed, marvelling in the beauty that lay before him, in nothing but peach coloured coordinated underwear, he pulled down his jeans to reveal his black, skin tight boxers, caging in the hardness she had brought on. “You’re beautiful, Jug.” The words left her mouth without thought or trepidation. “It’s you Betty, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you’re an angel.” As the words sang to her like a lullaby to a baby she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, feeling his skin on hers, his hardness between her legs. Jughead reaches behind her, Betty’s back arching knowing what was coming next, her bra was off, lifeless on the floor revealing pert nipples aching for Jughead’s hands to touch them, his mouth to taste them. He marvelled in her, waiting not a second longer before trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts, tasting the sweet vanilla he’d smelt before, her stomach tightened, the sensation overwhelming completely taking over. Trailing kisses down her stomach stoping just above her panty line, laying them right along from one hip to the other. His long, clammy fingers pulled at them, making Betty’s back arch once more. Jughead looked up at her, strands of his hair coming down, his eyes glazed with lust and longing to taste her. “Are you sure, you’re sure?” He asked, with reservations in his voice, eager to drink her all in but not wanting to do anything she didn’t want. She met his gaze, burning holes right down into his soul. “Juggie, I told you. I want all of you tonight!” 

With shivers down his back and his knees tightening he nodded, that was all he needed to hear, complete reassurance that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. With that being said, his fingers once again met her panties, pulling and tugging at them, her hips lifting in correspondence allowing her pulsating, craving to be met by his mouth. Ragged breathes left her mouth, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she relished in the pleasure of him between her legs, tasting her every inch, feeding the hunger that she had for him! “Betty, you taste amazing.” He let out under ragged breath. This made her body quake and the tension in her stomach intensified, unbeknownst to her that it could feel any more intense. Her breath was heavier now, as one, two long fingers were now inside her, making her grab onto the bedsheets below her, now soaked in her wetness. In and out his fingers coated, sending her close to the edge. “There, keeping going Jug!” She let out, unable to keep inside any longer how good he made her feel and how she was so close to reach her climax. He continued, a small smile crossing his lips, just knowing he was the one doing this to her, making her lose control and relishing in her pleasure he felt a small wetness inside his boxers, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he needed to be inside her, fully consuming her. Then with tightening around his fingers and a moan from Betty he never knew he needed to hear, he reached his goal, he had been the one to make her reach her climax. Small beads of sweat coating her neck, ragged breath and a trembling core she looked down between her legs, soon to be met by his eyes, darkened now with passion and a smirk that sent her loopy. “Jug, that was amazing.” He crawled up her body, planting small kisses along the way, a smile no longer to be disguised as just a smirk, across his face. “You’re amazing.” Jughead demanded, kissing her cheek and pushing loose strands of her from her face. 

It was then, her hands caressed his back, her hands seeping into the back of his boxers, then back up to his shoulders. “Lie down.” Betty looked right into his eyes, the soul burning feeling hit him again. Without hesitation he complied. Pulling down his boxers, revealing what was now painfully hard and dying for release, Betty planted hard kisses along his pubic hair and down his length. His head fell back into the pillows revelling in her soft pink lips touching him. She started slow, acknowledging his writhing body beneath her, building up momentum and using her hands in the spaces in between. “Betty, I’m not saying this because I want you to stop, but if you keep on going...” and with that she stoped and before he knew it she was straddling him, her wetness pressing into his hardness mere seconds from finally being inside of her. The longing about to be cured, a kiss landing on his mouth, hard, harsh and full of inferno. 

She guided him into her, releasing simultaneous moans from one another. As their hips met each other’s rhythm and their bodies grazed each other’s. Their eyes met once again, the world disappearing from around them. In this moment it was only them, two becoming one, embarking on a life journey they knew they needed to go on together. Sharp breathes left Jughead’s mouth, followed by staggered words... “Betty, I’m going to cum.” “Me too.” She said as she picked up momentum, body’s together in sync and entwined, heavy moans filled the trailer, heat radiating the two young lovers and with one final grind they reached there climax, together melting and pouring into each other’s mouths, kisses softer now, love overflowing and radiating into the air. Betty planted one last kiss on Jughead’s lips before slumping down and falling lying next to him in the crumpled sheets. “I love you.” Jughead said putting his hand on her cheek slightly lifting her to look at him. “I love you, Jug.” Laying there, together both completely comfortable, utterly in love as if they’d done this for years.


End file.
